1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to a flexible analog/digital configuration, the system being preferably on a chip, and used for receiving various inputs, processing them, and being able to display/communicate the results and/or provide a response thereto.
2. Status of Prior Art
Semiconductor manufacturing technology has progressed substantially to allow more custom definitions of systems on a single chip. Nevertheless, researchers in many fields, including, without limitation, biological and medical sciences, and physiotherapy, and clinicians who make use of electrical stimulators and sensors for activities in which they engage, seek further instrumentation which enables them to treat patients with specialized and customizable equipment, but at a reasonable cost, in conformance, for example, with medical insurance industry guidelines. Such equipment, while often available at high price and for specialized purposes, often does not meet the needs of these workers. As a result, those working in these and other fields of endeavor are limited in their ability to quickly react to and provide for either patient use or experimental use systems meeting their needs. Further, by “patient”, we mean, as used in its broadest sense, human and non-human mammals and other animals, as well as plants (i.e. multicellular organisms).
Accordingly, it is desirable to find a method and apparatus to enable such workers to quickly generate and use systems meeting their electrical stimulation and input receiving needs without undue delay or cost. In addition, such systems need to be able to be produced as both one of a kind systems, as well as in production quantities in order to satisfy current needs.